The Perfect Murder
by star7k
Summary: Shawn has finally met the one mystery he can't solved and it is literally wacko. On top of that Gus doesn't want him to take the case and after he does...THEY are after him. RandR and read the author's note too.


**Please don't yell at me for being "disrespectful" this is just my ideas and my belief. I'm not asking you to agree with me, I'm just writing this to entertain you for the time being. I really do think some of this stuff is true but it's just a conspiracy, it might be true but we have no actual evidence of this. With all this said, I ask that you enjoy reading this and I will meet up with you again at the end of this chapter.**

After five years of questions Shawn finally came up with the answer. They weren't allowed to let anyone know what they were working on. With all the money in the world they could afford to pay for the best psychic detective to figure out what really happened that night. Shawn had less than a week to get the information he needed before the owners moved everything out and sold it all. After all with a crime scene like that you can bring in millions for a bloody inch of cloth. I mean it was the blood of a celebrity and it's the price of fame to have your death turned into Hollywood attraction.

Psych was brought in before they could tear everything apart. Shawn and Gus took pictures of every inch of the place and looked over everything they could. By the time they cleared out the press was in making crazy accusations and rolling it off with suicide.

Shawn informed one tabloid that it wasn't suicide it was murder and Gus was a big fan. Lassiter pushed Shawn and Gus away from the cameras.

"You stay out of this. We weren't called on this case. It's not even in our jurisdiction and we can't have you messing this thing up" he snapped.

"He wouldn't kill himself, Lassiter, he had too much to live for" Gus argued.

"Look, this was a 50 year old man who barely got to see his kids, was millions in debt and had nothing left. He thought suicide was the best way. Probably still guilty for getting away free" Lassiter mumbled.

"He was proven innocent because he was innocent, Lassie! Even the FBI admitted to his innocents" Shawn yelled.

"It doesn't matter anymore. He's dead and you two aren't on this case" Lassiter walked away from them.

"We are going to try to find away to get on this case aren't we" Gus asked.

"Of course we are! We have to bring justice for once in his….afterlife." Shawn said.

"That's not funny, Shawn, that man was an inspiration! He was treated badly for too" Gus said. Shawn rolled his and got into the passenger side of the Blueberry.

"And anyways, these people are the best in the world there is no way that you would get onto this case"

"Don't you mean "we"?" Shawn said looking at his best friend. Gus looked at him.

"Not this time, Shawn, this is different. That man was a legend and we shouldn't disgrace that by getting in the way" Gus started the car to drive back to Santa Barbara.

"Gus, come on man, disgrace what? WE can solve this before anyone else can. And I know how much he means to you but, come on, if we solved this, you would bring balance into his afterlife" Shawn argued.

"No, Shawn, if we get on this case we would be lying to him and I don't want to do that to him" Gus said.

"We wouldn't be lying! He's already dead! It wouldn't matter!" Shawn yelled. After that the car ride home was dead silent and awkward in the sense of "your best friend which you have been friends with since birth is mad at you because you offend him".

~meanwhile~

Across the country the same man that was supposed to be dead was running for his life. He looked back to see if they were still chasing him. It appeared that they did but he didn't want to risk it. He ran back to the abandoned airport and hid in a half broken down hanger. Something creaked in the rafters but he marked it down as his imagination. Someone jumped down from the ceiling right behind him. He jumped and gasped but sighed in relief.

"You scared me" he whispered. The person gave a two figure salute before leaving the building. After a few minutes she came back in.

"Come on my house isn't too far from here" she said.

"How can I trust you? How do I know you won't stab me in the back like everyone else" He asked. The girl held up a pocket knife.

"If I wanted to stab you in the back you would already be dead. Why complicate things?" she said with a smile. He smiled and followed her.

~back at Santa Barbara~

"We have already interfered enough, Shawn!" Gus yelled.

"Look, I wouldn't have said anything if I knew I was wrong but I'm not. I mean, don't you find it the least bit suspicious that all the security cameras shut down at the time of the murder?" Shawn said. Shawn sat down in the lazy boy chair at the Psych office. "I already know who killed him!"

"Oh really and who would that be?" Gus challenged.

"Conrad Murray" Shawn said leaning forward.

"Really? Michael Jackson's doctor killed him?" Shawn nodded "How do you figure? The doctor wasn't in the room when he went into cardiac-arrest"

"Okay look, the doctor injected him with drugs and left him alone so he wouldn't have to see him die" Shawn said. Gus and Shawn looked at each other for a minute.

"You…are an idiot" Gus said.

"Either way I think we should question the doctor" Shawn said. Gus thought for a moment then nodded.

"I defiantly know it was the doctor. I don't know what he was thinking when he did it but we'll just talk to him tomorrow. After lunch we drive back out to Los Angeles and boom case solved" Shawn said. Shawn turned on the tv. The news was showing a recap of Michael Jackson's bother saying he was dead before they got to the airport. Weird, if he was dead at the hospital why would he state out Michael was dead before they got to the airport. Oh well, we can figure this out later.

**Hey Guys,**

**Okay so here's the deal, since Santa Barbara and Los Angeles were so close (a little bit) I wanted to write I psych fic about it but I was afraid of offending someone. If by chance a lot of you think this is a disrespectful story I will immediately delete it. If you are a Michael Jackson hater…he's dead, it shouldn't matter too you. If you do like Michael Jackson….OH MY GODS HIS SMILE IS THE CUTEST THING EVER! Other than that PM me if you want to talk about anything and Live It Off The Wall.**

**Á tout á l'huere**

**~STAR7K~**


End file.
